goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters vs. Aliens
Name: Monsters vs. Aliens Directed by: Rob Letterman Conrad Vernon Screenplay by: Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Maya Forbes Rob Letterman Wallace Wolodarsky Story by: Rob Letterman Conrad Vernon Produced by: Lisa Stewart Co-Producers: Jill Hopper Desmarchelier Latifa Ouaou Associate Producer: Susan Slagle Rogers Marketing Media Producer: Lisa J. Freberg Music by: Henry Jackman Production Designer: David James Editors: Joyce Arrastia Eric Dapkewicz Art Directors: Michael Isaak Scott Wills Casting by: Leslee Feldman Head of Character Animation: David Burgess Head of Story: Peter Ramsey Head of Layout: Damon O'Beirne Studios: Pixar Animation Studios Pacific Data Images (PDI) Production Company: Regency Enterprises Producer/Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Airdate: March 27, 2009 Length: 95 minutes, 3 seconds Budget: $175 million Box Office: $381.5 million Pixar Movie Number: 1950 Monsters vs. Aliens is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directly produced in a stereoscopic 3-D format instead of being converted into 3-D after completion, which added $15 million to the film's budget. The film was directed by Conrad Vernon and Rob Letterman, and features the voices of Reese Witherspoon, Seth Rogen, Hugh Laurie, Will Arnett, Kiefer Sutherland, Rainn Wilson, Paul Rudd, and Stephen Colbert. The film was released on March 27, 2009 in the United States, grossing over $381 million worldwide on a $175 million budget. Although not successful enough to be followed by a sequel, the film started a franchise consisting of a short film, B.O.B.'s Big Break, two television specials, Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space and Night of the Living Carrots, and a television series with the same name. Plot Out beyond the far reaches of space, an unknown planet explodes sending a strange meteorite across the galaxy, heading towards Earth. Meanwhile, Susan Murphy of Modesto, California is going to be married to news weatherman Derek Dietl. Just before the ceremony, she is hit by the meteorite and its energy causes her to glow green and grow to enormous size with her hair turned white. She is tranquilized by the military and awakens in a top secret government facility that houses monsters of which the public are ignorant. She meets General W.R. Monger, the Army officer in charge of the facility, and her fellow monster inmates: Dr. Cockroach PhD, a mad scientist who became half-human, half-cockroach after an experiment; B.O.B. (Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate), a brainless, living mass of blue goo as a result of a food flavoring mutation; Insectosaurus, a massive mutated bug standing 350 feet in height, and the Missing Link, a prehistoric 20,000 year old fish-ape hybrid who was thawed from deep ice by scientists. Susan herself has been renamed to Ginormica. In a mysterious spaceship in deep space, an alien overlord named Gallaxhar is alerted to the presence of quantonium, a powerful energy source on Earth, and he sends a robotic probe to retrieve it. The probe later lands on Earth where the President of the United States attempts to make first contact with it. However, the attempt fails and the probe goes on a destructive rampage, headed straight for San Francisco. Monger convinces the President to grant the monsters their freedom if they can stop the probe. In San Francisco, the robot detects the quantonium radiating through Susan's body and tries to take it from her, putting many lives at risk. At the Golden Gate Bridge, the monsters work together to defeat the probe. Gallaxhar sets course for Earth to obtain the quantonium in person while the now-free Susan returns home with her new friends and reunites with her family. However, the monsters alienate themselves from the humans due to their inexperience with social situations. Derek breaks off his engagement with Susan, claiming that he cannot marry someone who would overshadow him and his career. Heartbroken, the monsters reunite, but Susan realizes that her life is better as a monster and promises not to sell herself short to anyone again. Suddenly, Susan is pulled into Gallaxhar's spaceship. Insectosaurus tries to save her, but he is shot down by the ship's plasma cannons, seemingly killing him. On board the ship, Gallaxhar extracts the quantonium from Susan, shrinking her back to her normal size. Gallaxhar then uses the extracted quantonium to create clones of himself in order to launch a full-scale invasion of Earth. Monger manages to get the monsters on board the ship. They rescue Susan and make their way to the main power core where Dr. Cockroach sets the ship to self-destruct to prevent the invasion. All but Susan are trapped as the blast doors close and she personally confronts Gallaxhar on the bridge. With her time running out, she sends the ball of stored quantonium down on herself, restoring her monstrous size and strength. After rescuing her friends, they flee the ship and meet with Monger and Insectosaurus, who has morphed into a butterfly. The ship self-destructs, killing Gallaxhar and his army. Returning to Modesto, Susan and the monsters receive a hero's welcome. Hoping to take advantage of Susan's fame for his own career, Derek tries to get back together with her, but she rejects him. Monger then arrives to tell the monsters about a new monstrous snail called Escargantua making its way (slowly) to Paris. The monsters take off to confront the new menace. Cast Humans Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy/Ginormica Kiefer Sutherland as General Warren R. Monger Stephen Colbert as President Hathaway Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl Jeffrey Tambor as Carl Murphy Julie White as Wendy Murphy Renée Zellweger as Katie John Krasinski as Cuthbert Ed Helms (American version) and David Koch (Australian version) as News Reporter Monsters Seth Rogen as B.O.B. Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach PhD Will Arnett as The Missing Link Conrad Vernon as Insectosaurus Aliens Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar Amy Poehler as Gallaxhar's Computer DVD Release *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' was released to DVD and Blu-ray in the United States and Canada on September 29, 2009 and on October 26, 2009, in the United Kingdom. *The home release for both the DVD and Blu-ray format only contain the 2D version of the movie. However, the release is packaged with a new short, B.O.B.'s Big Break, which is the more traditional 3D that required green and magenta glasses also included are four pairs of 3D glasses. *On January 6, 2010, it was announced that a 3D version would be released on Blu-ray. *On February 24, a tentative March release date was set for the United Kingdom, where anyone who buys a Samsung 3D TV or 3D Blu-ray player will get a copy. *On March 8, it was reported that the 3D Blu-ray would be released in the United States, also with Samsung 3D products, on March 21. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Ginormous Extras **Filmmakers' Commentary **Modern Monster Movie-Making **The Tech of MVA **Deleted Scenes **Music Video Jukebox *Scene Selection *Set Up **Spoken Languages: English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround and Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround), French (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) and Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish Logo Variations *Two logos play as normal. The Pixar logo begins as a black and white picture, but the logo is still. A UFO joins in, preparing to abduct the lamp. Suddenly, it burns it up. A picture of Earth with floating rocks are shown, starting the movie. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Language Dubs *Monsters vs. Aliens/Language Dubs Other Languages *Monsters vs. Aliens/Other Languages Quotes *Monsters vs. Aliens/Quotes Credits *Monsters vs. Aliens/Credits Category:2009 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films